1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wire harness to be attached to a vehicle.
2. Related Art
When a wire harness that bundles cables is attached to a vehicle as twisted, the cable undergoes excessive tensional force of the twist, which can cause cable disconnection. Thus, such twist conventionally needs finding.
Various technologies have been disclosed for finding twist of a wire harness. For example, it is proposed to provide a tape to the outer circumference surface of a sheathing layer that sheathes bundled cables along the longitudinal direction of the cables, the tape having a different color from the color of the sheathing layer (for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication (JP-UM-A) No. S63-199412, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-213141). It is also proposed to provide a rod-like member having a straight shape to the outer circumference surface of the sheathing layer along the longitudinal direction of the cables (for example, JP-A No. H9-180545, and JP-A No. 2000-329547). Alternatively, it is proposed to provide a marker elongated body distinguishable from the cables to the outer circumference of the cables (for example, JP-A No. H9-259641).
As described above, a criterial indicator such as a tape, a rod-like member, and a marker elongated body on a wire harness allows for the use of distortion, inclination, or the like of the indicator as a determination criterion for finding twist of the wire harness.
However, the above disclosed technologies need to dispose the criterial indicator serving as a criterion for finding twist at a visually recognizable position on the wire harness to be attached to a vehicle, so that the wire harness can be disfigured.